gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Wivik Lambro
Wivik Lambro (ウィービック・ランブロ Uībikku Ranburo) is a fictional character and protagonist of the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memories of Sid manga series. Personality & Character Skills As a mobile suit pilot who operates the BMS-005 G-Xiphos, he excels himself in combat and he calls himself Captain Angrazzo's best pupil. He is known as the ace pilot of Bisidian, and was originally scheduled to pilot the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound before Wivik went missing. History Battle for the Treasure Captain Angrazzo ordered Wivik to come up a strategy to retrieve the treasure Bisidian has been looking for some time, but when he and his crew infiltrates a certain asteroid in pursuit, he encounters the federation veteran Largan Drace and his platoon. Wivik ferociously battles Largan piloting his RGE-B890 Genoace II. As the battle between Bisidian's crew and Largan's platoon intensifies, it reaches a shocking halt when Dam Bradey's Shaldoll Rogue is shot down from behind by a beam coming from the entrance of the asteroid. Inside the Asteroid Coming from inside the asteroid, Wivik and Largan were shocked to see a mobile armor appear in front of them. While in a standstill, the mobile armor then commences its malicious attacks towards Bisidian and Largan's platoon. Largan and the remaining members of his platoon were able to retreat. Unfortunately for Wivik, he was still trapped with the mobile armor still firing its beam cannons at him. The G-Xiphos fires several shots but they were surprisingly blocked by the Sid's small worker units. As one of Sid's shot was heading towards Wivik, Giml Manning piloting a severely damaged G-Exes Jackedge pushes the G-Xiphos out the way and into another tunnel leading further deep inside the asteroid. As Wivik is descending down the tunnel he last sees Giml's mobile suit destroyed by Sid. At the end of the tunnel the G-Xiphos lands next to a large structure. Inside Wivik discovers a cold sleep pod. Laying inside the pod was a bared female, Reuna Inaju. She shows Wivik the hidden treasure inside the asteroid, EXA-DB. She explains to Wivik it is a massive databank of pre-AG technology. It contains a collection of blueprints, data, and formulated strategies. Reuna also mentions that some its data are being used to further improve Vagan's warships as well as their mobile suits. Death Wivik leaves Bisidian along with Reuna after the battle with Sid due to coming into conflict with Angrazzo on how EXA-DB would be used for revenge against the Federation. He would encountered Sid once again and attempted to destroy it by self-destructing the G-Xiphos. Although Asemu opposed the plan, Wivik promised him that he would survive. He managed to hold on to Sid while Asemu distracted the smaller Sid drones. Wivk detonated the G-Xiphos at point-blank range, successfully stopping the rampaging Sid. Although Wivik and Reuna lost their lives in the explosion, their individual personalities were incorporated into Sid as data in the same way that Edoru's (Reuna's father) personality data was used as Sid's original control program. He and Reuna's personalities would manifest one last time during another attack by Sid on the Baronche, temporarily seizing Sid's functions. Gallery 20120227033505405.jpg Wivik Lambro child.jpg Wivik Lambro child4.jpg Wivik Lambro 2.jpg|Wivik being saved by Angrazzo Wivik Lambro Profile.jpeg